In the computer graphics realm a surface of a three-dimensional (3D) object can be mathematically approximated to a prescribed degree of precision by a 3D model of the surface. Such a 3D model commonly includes a collection of vertices in 3D space, where each vertex physically resides at a different location on the object's surface and adjacent pairs of vertices are connected by line segments to form a mesh of polygons. Curved regions of the object's surface are generally represented by a larger number of polygons than flat regions of the object's surface. The 3D model can be created using a variety of different methods. For example, the 3D model can either be created manually, or it can be created automatically by employing a variety of different computer-based tools. A computer-based rendering operation can then be used to convert the 3D model into a two-dimensional image, which can subsequently be either visually displayed or stored.